EnglandxReader Country
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: Alfred brings his college friend from New York down south. The Englishman meets the lovely reader and gets a taste of what being a southerner means.
1. New Experiences

"Hey Ma! Pa! I'm home, and I've got a friend with me!" Alfred called as he walked into his large house. He heard shuffling from the kitchen as he set his bags down in the living room. He looked as his mother walked into the living room, wiping her flour covered hands on her long, black apron.

"Alfred!" she cried, grinning from ear to ear. She was relatively thin with thick, slightly graying _(h/c)_ hair and pretty blue eyes. She ran to her son and wrapped her arms around his neck. He laughed and spun the woman around like it was nothing at all.

"Hey Ma! How've you been?" Alfred asked as he set his mother down. She smiled and ruffled his wheat colored hair.

"Not bad. It sure had been a lot quieter since you left though. Your sister doesn't make anywhere near as much noise as you do," she replied, laughing and pinching his cheek.

"Alfred! Would you please help me you git!" Alfred's head turned towards the screen door he'd just come through.

"Comin'! Hang on Ma," he said and rushed outside. His mother chuckled and shook her head. _Same old Al._ She watched as Alfred walked in with two huge suitcases. A young man around the same age walked in behind him carrying his own heavy luggage.

"You must be Arthur! Alfred's said so much about you," Alfred's mother said, walking up to the boy and pulling him into a hug. It surprised the blonde and he nearly dropped his bags.

"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you. You must be Mrs. Jones," Arthur said as she released him from her grasp. "I'm Arthur Kirkland."

"Oh please call me Sally. No one's called me Mrs. Jones since Alfred and _ grew up," she said and turned to Alfred. "Now you, take what you can upstairs and show Arthur the guest bedroom across from your sister's room." She gestured towards the bags he'd set down and shooed him upstairs. He rolled his eyes and made his way towards the stairs.

"C'mon Artie, I'll show you around," Alfred said, grabbing the suitcases with ease. Arthur raised an eyebrow and bid farewell to Sally for the moment and followed Alfred upstairs.

"Sister? You never told me you had a sister," Arthur said as he followed the American up to the second floor. Alfred nodded and led the Brit to his room.

"Yea. She's a little more than a year and a half younger than me. She didn't go to college like me even though she had the brains for. She decided to stay here and help out on the farm," Alfred said as he set Arthur's things in his room.

"But… why? Why wouldn't she want to get an education and get out?" Arthur asked as he followed Alfred out of the guest room. The man shrugged as he entered his own room and tossed his bags onto his bed.

"Heck if I know. You'd have to ask her that," he replied. He then proceeded to lead Arthur around the top floor of the house. As they were about to head downstairs, they passed the bathroom and heard someone singing very much off-key.

_Band shuts down at two, but we're hanging out till three. We hate to see her go but love to watch her leave._

"That would be _. She can't sing worth a dime but does it anyway. What's she singin' anyway?" Alfred said, pressing his ear to the door.

"Alfred!" Arthur reprimanded at the invasion of privacy. Alfred simply made a shushing motion with his hand.

"She's my sister," he said simply.

_There oughta be law, get the sheriff on the phone. Lord have mercy how'd she even get them britches on with that Honkytonk badonkadonk._

Arthur cocked a large eyebrow and looked at Alfred. _A badonkadonk? What the heck was a_ badonkadonk _?_

"Al? What's a badonkadonk?" he asked, listening a little more to the singing. Alfred snorted and looked at the oblivious Englishman with an amused expression. He pointed to his rear and smirked then went back to listening.

"_That's_ a badonkadonk," he replied.

_You thought you fell in love. Boys you better keep your distance you can look but you can't touch. That honkytonk badonkadonk._

Arthur thought a moment before blushing bright red as he understood the meaning off Alfred's gesture.

"You'd better get used to it now. You're in hicktown Artie," Alfred said and knocked loudly on the bathroom door. "Come on _(n/n). You've been in there forever!" Alfred whined.

"Al?" _ asked, abruptly stopping her singing. The man snickered.

"Who else would it be? Hurry up and get out here, we got a guest," he called. He grabbed Arthur by the arm and began pulling him down the steps. "C'mon, she'll be out soon. I'm warnin' you though, she's even worse than I am."

"I highly doubt that," the Brit commented as they walked into the kitchen. They saw Mrs. Jones kneading dough on the counter.

"Hey Ma! What's for supper?" Alfred asked, following his nose to the boiled chicken thighs next to a large pot.

"Chicken and dumplings dear. I hope that's alright with you Ar-"

"Alfie!" They all turned and a girl with _(h/l)_, wet _(h/c)_ hair ran into the kitchen. She immediately leapt into Alfred's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I can't believe you're finally back!" Arthur heard the thick southern accent in her voice as Alfred spun her around, laughing as he held his sister close.

"Of course I'm back! I wasn't gonna leave forever," he said dropping his arms to his sides. Even after to support of his arms was gone, _ still clung to him. "_, this is Artie. Arthur, this is my sister, _." The girl looked up from Alfred's neck and grinned.

"Hi there!" she said, removing one hand and waving. Arthur waved back with a soft smile.

"Alright monkey girl. Get off your brother and you three get on. I have to finish cooking supper," Mrs. Jones said. She nudged Alfred's hip as _ climbed down and pushed Arthur's back. "Go find your Pa. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you're home." She shoved them into the living room and went back to cooking.

"Nice to finally meet you," _ said, looking the newcomer over. She was slightly surprised at how bushy his eyebrows were, but she'd definitely seen worse. He had messy blonde hair that hung right above mesmerizing green eyes. He looked a touch uptight. _Might need to fix that,_ she thought. She stuck out her hand, waiting for him to shake it. Arthur turned to look at the girl fully.

She had pretty _(h/c)_ hair and gorgeous _(e/c)_ eyes. They sparkled mischievously as she grinned at him. He took in the rest of her and blushed lightly. She sported mid-thigh, cutoff jeans shorts that revealed most of her long, tanned legs. She wore a baggy T-shirt but had it tied in the back to it showed of her figure rather nicely.

"It's nice to meet you," Arthur said, taking her hand. He was prepared to kiss the back of it but was surprised when she shook it.

"It's good to finally get to see ya in person. Al's been teasin' us about your visit since March. We couldn't wait till summer got here," she said, releasing his hand. "Hey you! Amelia's dyin' to see you. I wouldn't leave your girlfriend waitin' much longer!" Alfred's sky blue eyes widened and he rushed towards the door.

"I've gotta go! I'll be back before supper! Show Arthur around for me!" he shouted as he ran out the door. _ rolled her eyes and looked back to Arthur.

"So he really does have a girlfriend?" the Brit asked, slightly surprised. _ laughed and nodded her head.

"Yea. He acts like a bit of a goof sometimes, but he's a real sweetheart and Amelia is head over heels for him," she told him. "He'll be back later after spending time with her. Do you want me to show you around?" she asked, smiling warmly at him.

"Sure, that would be nice," Arthur replied. She grinned and stuck her thumbs in her belt loops.

"We'll you've been upstairs. You've seen the kitchen and the livin' room. Down the hall is another guest bedroom, my parent's room and another bathroom. Come on, I'll show you around outside. We can go out the back," she said and jerked head towards the kitchen.

"But... didn't you mother say to stay out?" Arthur replied hesitantly. _ chuckled and grabbed his arm, making him turn a light pink.

"We're just goin' out the back door. She won't mind," she said and led him through the kitchen. "Al went to see Amelia Ma. I'm gonna show Arthur around out back," _ told her mother as they walked to the back door

"Alright dear. I think you Pa's down in the barn if you go introduce Arthur," Mrs. Jones said, chopping up the chicken on the counter.

"Alright, love ya!" _ and Arthur walked outside to the backyard, which was really the entirety of the property. The Jones family owned a lot of land for harvest, their cows, and their horses. So the entire field and forest and the place consisted of was pretty much the backyard. Arthur looked down as they walked to keep the sun out of his eyes and noticed _ wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Don't you want to wear shoes?" he asked, looking up at her. She laughed and shook her head.

"Naw, I like walkin' barefoot. Grass feels good beneath my feet," she said and smiled at him. "You oughta try it sometime." Arthur scrunched his nose making her laugh. "C'mon," she said and dragged him towards an old, worn red barn at the end of a dirt path. They walked along, talking about this and that until they were close enough to the barn that they could hear barking.

"You ain't allergic to dogs are ya?" _ asked, looking at Arthur curiously. He shook his head and watched as the girl grinned and brought her thumb and middle finger to her lips. She whistled loudly and then dogs were running out of the old barn. Arthur saw four dogs rushing towards them. Before he could get a good look at the animals, they tackled him. He could hear _ laughing as the animals licked him mercilessly.

"Help! Please!" he asked, trying to shove the large dogs off. She whistled again and the dogs backed off. Arthur sat up, shaking his head and wiping slobber off his face. He looked up and saw _ lying on her back, laughing as the four dogs crawled on her and licked her.

"The puppies'll be followin' close behind," she said, leaning up on her forearms. Arthur looked around and saw a small army of puppies making their way towards them. Arthur looked back to _ and was able to get good look at her dogs.

There were three labs, a yellow, a black and a chocolate, and a Golden Retriever. _ noticed him looked and grinned.

"The golden's name is buddy. The chocolate is Annie. The yella is Dolly and the black is Sam. They're all rescues. There's sixteen puppies all together. Nine from buddy and Annie and then seven from Dolly and Sam. And here they are. Come here babies!" she squealed. As the mixture of colored puppies came upon them, half split off to go to _ and their parents while the other half stumbled and fell over one another to get to Arthur.

They climbed all over Arthur, dirtying his dress shirt and slacks. The yapped and nipped and licked the man as he at least tried to sit up. _ whistled again and the mass of little animals retreated. They all looked at the girl and saw she was holding a good size stick in her hands.

"Come on puppies! You want the stick? You want it?! Fetch!" she yelled and tossed the stick as far as she could. Arthur watched the puppies run after it until he was yanked to his feet. "C'mon! They'll come back if we don't run," _ said and began running towards the barn with Arthur in tow. She noticed the man's clothes and laughed lightly. "Don't worry, Ma'll be able to clean your clothes right up." Arthur looked down, just realizing what the puppies had done, and sighed. They made it to the barn with only Dolly trailing behind them. They walked into the large structure and the smell of hay engulfed them.

"Daddy!" _ shouted, stirring the little dust motes in the air. A load moaning of sorts was coming from somewhere on the ground.

"I'm over hear hun!" a man's deep voice called. She grabbed Arthur's wrist and pulled him to a seemingly empty stall. _ peeked in and gasped. One of their cows was lying on her side, heaving for breath. "Come in here and help me," he father said. She jumped over the small gate and knelt down next to her father. Arthur looked over the edge to watch. His eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"I thought the calf wasn't due for another few weeks or so," _ said as she watched the cow gasp and groan in effort.

"The kid must eager," Mr. Jones said, pressing a hand to the cow's overly big stomach. "Alright _(n/n)_, she's almost ready." A few minutes later, after Arthur was unable to draw his eyes away from the slightly unnerving scene, a calf was born.

"It's a girl. And look at that Pa, she's already up and ready to walk," _ said in amazement. The three of them watched the young cow stand up shakily and then stumble around before falling to its knees. Arthur winced in sympathy.

"She'll be a good 'un for sure," the man replied. They both stood up and turned to face a slightly green Arthur.

"Oh Arthur I'm so sorry. I forgot you were there!" _ said, jumping back over the gate. Arthur shook his head as he turned away from the cow cleaning her calf.

"It's alright. I just... I've never experienced _anything_ like that," he mumbled, his normal pallor coming back. _ giggled and turned as he father was walking out of the stall, wiping his hands clean on a rag.

"Well who do we have here?" the man asked, stuffing the rag in the back pocket of his jeans. _'s father was a good head and an a half taller than the blonde Englishman and looked just like Alfred. Short, sandy colored hair that hung around his face and bright, clear blue eyes. They were just as kind and comforting and welcoming as his son's.

"Daddy, this is Arthur. He's the friend Al brought home from college. Arthur, this is my dad," _ introduced the two. Mr. Jones stuck out his hand. Arthur took it, glancing nervously up at him.

"Pleasure to meet you son," he said, shaking Arthur's hand, "name's Travis." Arthur nodded and swallowed a bit.

"Arthur Kirkland sir," he replied, still looking Travis in the eye. _ was impressed.

"So where's Al?" Mr. Jones asked, turning back towards his daughter. She chuckled and leaned against the barn wall.

"He had to go see Amelia. He'll probably home soon though, you know he don't ever miss a meal," she said, grinning. Travis laughed and shook his head.

"That's Alfred for you. Well, he'll be back soon enough," he said. "When did he leave?" he inquired. _ walked over and stood in front of her father.

"About ten minutes ago," she replied. "I was just showin' Arthur around. I was gonna take him to the stables until supper," she said. Travis nodded and started walking out.

"Alright dear, just be careful. You know how they get around strangers," he warned. _ nodded and grabbed Arthur's arm.

"Yes sir! C'mon Artie!" she said and began to pull him out of the barn. Arthur turned and waved at my father.

"It was nice meeting you sir!" he called and allowed the girl to pull him along. Travis grinned and rubbed the back of his head as he watched his daughter skip along with the dogs pulling the boy with him. It was going to be a long three months.

"You gotta be careful around the horses until they get to know you alright?" _ said, opening up the stable door. Arthur nodded and followed her inside quietly. The large building smelled of horse hay and feed. "The first thing I'm gonna make Al do tomorrow is clean the stalls," _ snickered. Arthur grinned at the thought of Alfred shoveling horse manure. _ led him to the first horse she saw, a pretty brown mare.

"Hey there girl. How're you huh?" she said, walking up to the horse. The animal nickered softly and allowed _ to pet her. She motioned for Arthur to come closer. He did so, making sure to be slow and not make a lot of noise. "Gimme your hand," she said softly. Arthur did so, blushing red.

She grabbed his hand in his own and led it up to the horse's nose. She gently laid his hand on her sift muzzle. As Arthur moved his fingers along her nose, _ said, "Her name's Delilah, after my aunt."

"Hey Delilah," Arthur repeated the name, talking softly to the horse. The large animal recognized the name and pushed against his hand. The Englishman chuckled and rubbed her neck and head. "She's beautiful," he commented, looking back at _. She nodded and kissed the mare's nose.

"She's one of the best to ride. I prefer my own horse, naturally, but Delilah's good too. Maybe I can take you ridin' sometime?" she asked, walking farther along the stalls. Arthur smiled and walked beside her.

"I'd like that," he said, "I've never ridden a horse before, so it'd be interesting." _ turned, grinning and said, "Oh most definitely!"

She led him around and introduced him to the rest of the horses before they started back to the house. As they walked in the back door. They heard Alfred's truck pulling into the drive way. Mrs. Jones was horrified at the state of Arthur's clothes and promised to get them washed as soon as she could. He assured her though that he would be okay and had more.

Alfred walked in after my mother's spaz out and was greeted by his father. They all exchanged greetings once again before Sally called them to eat. They all sat around the table, Sally and Travis at the ends, Alfred on one side and _ and Arthur on the other. They said the blessing, which was new for Arthur, and then filled their bowls. Arthur watched as the family spooned chicken and dumplings out of the large pot, not really sure if he should eat it. _ noticed and smiled. She gently elbowed his side and leaned in.

"It's not as bad as it looks, I promise," she whispered under her breath. He looked at her doubtfully, but spooned some of the 'concoction' into his bowl. He took a tentative bite and was surprised to find it actually tasted good. "Like it?" she asked, grinning as she ate her own. He nodded and continued eating with renewed vigor.

They all finished up and Sally told Arthur to go upstairs to change and bring his dirty clothes back downstairs. He blushed and did as he was told. As he came back down, he saw _ washing the last of the dishes. Alfred and his father were watching football and catching up while Mrs. Jones was crocheting.

"May I help you?" Arthur asked, walking up next to her. She looked up and nodded.

"Sure! You can rinse and stick em' in the dish drainer." It only took another five minutes or so and they were finished. They walked into the living and Arthur told them he was going to bed. They said goodnight and waited until he was out of ear shot.

"Well?" Alfred asked, looking at his parents. They looked at him and then each other and smirked lightly.

"He seems like a nice kid. Needs to be worn down a little, but a good kid. Someone seems to already be attached though," Mr. Jones said, glancing at his daughter. _ managed to hide her blush and roll her eyes.

"I'm just bein' friendly geez," she replied, unable to hide her grin. Alfred snorted and she stuck her tongue out. "Well I think I'll be headed to bed too. I'm exhausted," she said and started upstairs.

"No funny business!" Alfred called, laughing as his sister blew a raspberry and ran to the second floor.

"He seems like a very sweet boy," Sally commented as she set her crocheting aside. Alfred nodded and took off his glasses to rub his eyes.

"He is. Took a while to warm up to him, but it was worth it. He was real cold and distant from everyone. I think he had a hard home life. When I told him I was comin' home for the summer, he looked like he was dying to come. I couldn't say no," he told them, shrugging.

"Just like your sister, bringin' home strays," Travis said. Alfred laughed and stood up.

"Don't we always?" he asked and walked to the stairs. "I'm hittin' the hay too. Love ya'll!" he said and walked upstairs. Instead of his room, he made a beeline straight for _'s room. He walked in and saw her sitting on her bed in a tank top and shorts.

"Hey you," she said and patted her bed. Alfred took a running start and leapt onto his little sister's bed.

"Hey! So watcha think?" he asked, sitting crisscross and looking expectantly at _. Her eyes widened and she blushed lightly.

"About what?" she asked, playing with her fingers. Alfred rolled his eyes and poked her forehead.

"Don't play stupid with me. I know you haven't even looked at a single guy since ninth grade. I know that that guy broke your heart and I kicked his sorry ass too. I made sure to take care of him. Now, onto the British news. What'd ya think of Artie?" he asked, trying to contain his excitement.

"W-well. He's nice and cute. The horses liked him and so did the dogs. He's real sweet," she mumbled, looking up at her brother. Alfred grinned and pulled her into a hug.

"I knew you'd like him!" _ rolled her eyes and shooed her brother off her bed.

"Get on you, I have work tomorrow," she said. Alfred's eyebrows scrunched together. "It's just until noon. I had to take time off to help get ready for your visitor," she sneered, teasing Alfred. He chuckled and waved. "Night Al.

"Night sis, sweet dreams," he said and shut the door. _ groaned as soon as it was closed and flopped into her pillows. _Of course he's tryin' to hook me up! I thought it was supposed to be the other way around._

The incessant beeping of my alarm clock woke me up the next morning. I groaned and pressed the dismiss button. I rolled off my bed and onto the floor with a loud 'thump'. I leaned myself up off the floor and made it out of my bedroom. I looked out a window as I walked downstairs and saw the sky turning a light gray. I stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing my eyes tiredly. It was just light enough to see without have to flip the switch in the kitchen.

"Morning love." I looked up in surprise and saw Arthur leaning again the counter. He was wearing a pair of pajama pants and a T-shirt. He was blushing as he looked away from me and out the window.

"Mornin'," I said, rubbing my head, "what are you doin' up this early?" I asked. He yawned and ran a hand through his hair.

"We had to get up early at the college and my internal clock woke me up this morning. It'll take a while for me to be able to sleep in again. Why are you up at such an hour?" I chuckled and opened a cabinet and pulled out the stuff for coffee.

"I've gotta go to work. I help at the Piggly Wiggly in town," I explained as I filled the coffee machine with water. "You'll probably see it if Al takes you into town today." I grabbed a cup and looked him. "Coffee?"

"Yes, please," he answered, rubbing at his green eyes. I nodded and set the two cups next to the coffee machine. I grabbed the creamer and sugar and then pulled the milk out of the fridge. "So how often do you work?" Arthur asked as I hopped up and sat on the counter.

"Normally three or four days a week, but they're lettin' me off for the summer. Today's my last day until September," I said and opened the backdoor to let a cool breeze blow in. I felt goose bumps rise on my arms and legs. "Wanna watch me feed the chickens while we wait for the coffee?" I asked, sliding off the counter and opening the screen door. He nodded and followed me outside to the morning. The world was slowly lighting up and I could hear the chickens already clucking inside the hen house.

I grabbed the leather pouch we kept hung up on the side of the house and looped it over my shoulder. I walked over to the coup and knocked lightly, hopefully waking the rest of the slumbering poultry. I watched as they all walked out. I quickly scooped out some seed from the bag and spread it around. I tossed out a few more cups, watching the chickens cluck and pecks at one another, before handing the bad up and walking back inside the house. The coffee was done so I pulled it away from the machine and started pouring.

"How are you not freezing?" Arthur asked me as I poured the hot liquid into our cups. I looked down and shrugged. It was hot and humid during the day and most of the night, but around midnight the temperature dropped and became practically frigid.

"I guess I'm just used to it. The cool feels good now," I replied as I fixed my coffee. I took a few sips of the warm liquid and made a face. I dumped a fair amount of sugar into the bitter coffee and stirred it around.

"Are you trying to give yourself a heart attack?" Arthur asked as I took another sip. I grinned and took a few deep gulps of the now sweet coffee.

"Nah, I just don't like it bitter. I don't normally drink coffee, but on work days I need it," I told him. I looked down at the clock and set my half empty cup down. "Lemme go change real quick and I'll be right back," I said. He nodded and I ran back upstairs. I changed quickly, pulling on my black work pants and white shirt. I brushed my hair and pulled it into a ponytail and walked back downstairs. I pulled on my cowboy boots that were sitting by the front door before walking back into the kitchen.

"What d'ya think?" I asked Arthur as he turned to look at me. He looked me over and grinned when he got to my feet.

"Lovely, and the boots are a nice touch," he replied, setting his cup in the sink.

"My boss said they add class." I shrugged and grabbed my unfinished coffee. I chugged the rest of it and set the cup next to Arthur's. "Well, I guess I better be goin'. I'll see ya this afternoon., alright?" I said, waving as I walked towards the door.

"See you this afternoon," he said and waved back as I walked out the door. I smiled and began my long trek to work.

"Alright Joanne! Thanks a million! See ya!" I called as I walked out of Piggly Wiggly into the heat of the afternoon. I had changed into my shorts before I left instead of keeping my black jeans on. I looked up at the sun high above me and closed my eyes. _Please let Alfred decide to drive into town..._ The crunch of dirt and gravel under tires made me open my eyes and grin. Alfred's red pick-up was pulling into the parking lot.

"Hey little sis! You ready to head home?" he asked as he jumped out of the car. I nodded and stole his cowboy hat and jumped onto the hood of the car. "Alright. Keep Artie company and I'll be right back." I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the hot hood. I knew my shirt was going to be filthy because Alfred's car was covered in a layer of dirt but I didn't care. I heard the other car door slam and felt a shadow pass over my face. I opened one eye, squinting up at the silhouette.

"Hello there," Arthur said. I grinned and reached up to poke his nose.

"Hi!" I maneuvered so I was sitting crisscross and looking at the Brit. "Well that looks a lot better," I commented, looking the man over. He was now wearing a pair of jeans and a green T-shirt. It looked really good on him. He blushed a little and nodded.

"Thank you. This is one of the few casual things I own," he said. I giggled and looked back up at Alfred as he walked back out.

"You bought beer?" I asked as with an eyebrow raise. He nodded vigorously and set the 6-pack in his truck.

"Heck yea! I'm twenty one now!" he said, "and besides, I'll even share with you." He smirked and grabbed his hat back and sat in the driver's side.

"Sold!" I yelled and jumped off the hood. He laughed as I ran around and jumped into the bed of the truck. I saw Arthur look at me as he opened his door.

"You're riding home like that?" Arthur asked his grass eyes wide with surprise and worry. "Aren't you going to fall off?" I laughed and sat on the edge of the truck.

"Nah. I've ridden like this plenty of times. Now come on! I'm ready to get home!" I cried. He shook his head at me and climbed inside the cab. Alfred started the engine and pulled out of the lot. As he drove down the dirt road, I opened the back window and crawled half way in, leaving my rear outside.

"_! What are you doin'?" Al asked as I began fiddling with the radio. I grinned as I found the station I was looking for and music played.

"Findin' my _jam_ of course," I said, sticking my tongue out. I turned the volume all the way up and back out of the window.

_An' all the girls are gettin' pretty. They're sprayin' on the white rain. Yeah, they're gonna get rowdy tonight down at the football game._

I stood up and rested my arms on the cab of the truck. I sang along loudly as the music played. This was one of my favorite songs. I drummed my fingers to the beat as Alfred drove.

_Yeah, my buddies and me are goin' muddin' down on Blue Hole Road._

_You know, you know! We let it rip when we got the money, let it roll if we got the gas. It gets wild, yeah, but that's the way we get down. In a hicktown!_

The wind whipped my hair around as Alfred pressed on the gas. I could hear laughing and singing along with the music from inside. I looked around and was thankful that there was no one on the road. Piggly Wiggly was on the edge of town so we only had to pass a few houses to get home.

_In hicktown! Got your country boys and your redneck girl. It's the party heard 'round the world, right here in hicktown!_

We were pulling into the drive and I jumped out of the bed of the truck and opened the car door for Alfred.

"M'lady," I said, dropping my voice and holding my arm out for my brother.

"Oh thank you! You are such a gentleman!" Alfred replied, forcing his voice into a high falsetto. I burst out laughing and fell backwards clutching my sides. Alfred fell out of the truck next to me, giggling like an idiot. Arthur climbed out of the vehicle and walked around to the two of us. He snorted and leaned against the truck.

"I think you're right Alfred," he said and crossed his arm, "she is sillier than you." I looked up with tears in my eyes.

"You got that right!" I giggled. I held out my hand which Arthur took and pulled me to my feet. I overcompensated, however, and was pulled flush against him. My eyes widened and I could feel myself blushing like crazy.

"S-sorry," he stuttered nervously. I backed away and looked down, trying to focus on breathing but that only helped me inhale his scent more. Tea and old, worn books.

"It's alright," I replied, scratching my neck and grinning. I turned as I heard a loud wolf whistle. "Shut it Al!" I shouted, running after him. I leapt on his back, trying to ignore the fluttering in my heart.

"Come on Al! Let's go swimmin'! We can take Artie and Amelia down to the creek!" I said, jumping around his room. He laughed and nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Let's do it! I'll call Amelia and you can go get Artie. Oh, and give him these just in case. I told him to bring swim trunks but I don't know if he did," he said and tossed me a pair of green swimming trucks. I saluted and ran out of Al's room and over to the Brit's.

"Artie!" I yelled, banging on his door. I heard him shuffling around and the door opened. "Hi! Here, you'll need these," I said and tossed the swimming trunks at him. He caught them and looked at them as if I'd just thrown him a pile of horse crap.

"Whatever for?" he asked, looking between me and the trunks.

"'Cause we're goin' swimmin' of course. Go ahead and change into those and then just put a T-shirt on. Alfred's callin' Amelia and the four of us are goin' to the creek!" I said excitedly. He blinked at me before shaking his head.

"No thank you. I uh... I don't swim," he replied, his voice shaking slightly as he did so. I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"Aw, come on! Please! It'll be so much fun. We don't take people that often and it's really, really fun!" I pleaded. "Please Artie!" I saw him look at me nervously for a moment before nodding.

"Alright, I'll go," he said, sighing in defeat. I grinned bright and threw my arms around his neck.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I squealed. Without even thinking I kissed him on the cheek. I went wide-eyed and back away. "I-I'm sorry," I said and ran to my room. I shut the door and took a deep breath. _Calm down _. It's okay. It didn't mean anything. You just got overexcited is all._ I nodded to myself and changed into my swimsuit. I pulled on a tank top and jean shorts and grabbed my cowboy hat as I walked out of my room. "Ya'll ready?" I called. Alfred walked, no 'scuse me, _strutted_ out of his room, wearing only his swim suit. "Get a shirt on!" I said, pretending to go blind. He laughed and pulled on his T-shirt. I heard Arthur's door open but couldn't look as Alfred scooped me into his arms.

"Alright dude! Let's go," he said and proceeded to carry me downstairs. He finally put me down and I hurried into the kitchen. As I was packing up some leftovers to snack on, Amelia ran in the back door and tackled me to the floor.

"_!" she squealed. I managed to breathe through the hair in my face and sat up.

"Hey 'Melia," I said as she pulled away. She stood up and held out her hand.

"I can't believe I haven't seen you since Alfie got back!" she gushed. I laughed as she helped me up. I looked and saw she was wearing cowgirl boots, shorts similar to my own, and a red button up blouse that she had tied above her ribs. Her short, wavy blonde hair was pulled up into two pigtails. Most people our age can't really pull off the pigtails, but Amelia somehow makes it work.

"Well you've been busy, naturally," I smirked and bumped hips with her as I continued packing. She giggled and hopped up onto the counter.

"Obviously," she laughed, "but Alfie tells me you've had your own hands full." She giggled again as I flushed.

"You shouldn't believe everything my brother tells you," I muttered, grabbing the basket I'd packed everything in and walked towards the living room. Amelia was right behind me whispering in my ear constantly about Arthur. "Alright guys! Ready to go!" I yelled, shaking the girl off. Alfred cheered and raced Amelia to the door. I looked over at Arthur and saw he was wearing the green swimming trunks, a dark T-shirt and flip flops.

"A match made in heaven they are," he said following me to the front door. I snorted and led him out.

"You got that right," I said. We got to the truck and saw Amelia had stolen the front seat, so we had to sit in the back. Alfred started the truck and we were off.

_A song comes slippin' through the radio static, changing my mood. A little George Straight 1982._

Arthur and I bumped along in the back as we leaned against the side. I looked up at Arthur and saw him trying to distract himself. I reached my foot out and nudged him. He looked at me and blushed.

"You alright?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. He nodded and rubbed his head.

"Y-yeah, it's just that… um…" he muttered, trailing off and looking down. I reached my hand out and took his thin fingers in mine. I smiled at him, encouraging him to continue. "I… I can't swim," he whispered. My eyes widened as I realized why he'd been acting to strange before.

_Unwind, unravel all night long. Makes me wanna grab my honey. Tear down some two lane country. Who knows! Get lost and get right with my soul._

"Oh. Well. Where we're goin's not too deep and it's not very swift. I can try and teach you if you want," I said, squeezing his fingers. He blushed slightly and looked at me.

"You can try," he replied, smiling shakily at me. I leaned over and hugged him.

"Don't worry. I'll stay by you the whole time," I told him. I was tempted to kiss his cheek again, but I pushed the feeling down and pulled away,

"Thank you love," he said and leaned in. It was quick and chaste, but he kissed me. He pulled back just as fast and leaned against the side of the truck again and refused to look up. My eyes widened and I thought my skin was on fire. I sat in a daze for the rest of the short trip.

_I've been cooped up, tied down, 'bout forgotten what a field looks like full of corn and cotton. If I'm gonna hit a traffic jam, well it better be a tractor man._

"Cannonball!" I laughed as Amelia jumped off the large rock into the water. I pulled my shirt and shorts off, leaving me in my bikini. I didn't normally wear stuff like this, but Amelia kind of forced me to buy this one and I decided to put it to good use. I pulled my cowboy hat off and hung it on a branch next to my clothes.

"C'mon you two!" Alfred yelled. I rolled my eyes and blew him a raspberry. I looked over at Arthur and almost started drooling. He'd taken his T-shirt and flip flops off and was standing in just his swimming trunks. His pale, almost alabaster skin was smooth without a single blemish. He was thin in stature, but I could see the muscles in his arms and torso. He was lean and muscular.

_Yeah, makes me wanna take a back road, makes me wanna take the long way home. Put a little gravel in my travel, unwind, unravel all night long._

"U-um… you ready?" I asked. He looked up at me and I could see the worry in his eyes. I gave a small smile and held out my hand. "The whole time, remember?" He nodded and grabbed my hand. I laced my fingers through his and pulled him to the water. I could feel him shaking as I stepped into the creek.

"_-_," he stammered, his green eyes widening. I gently tugged him forward.

"It's okay. We're gonna take baby steps, but you've gotta get in the water first," I said. "Just hold on tight to my hand." He swallowed and looked at me. He was truly and utterly terrified of getting in the water. "C'mon, maybe closing your eyes'll make it better," I suggested. He took a shaky breath and closed his green eyes. He took a step into the cold water. He shivered slightly and continued to follow me in until we were in up to our belly buttons. I poked the Englishman in the nose with my index finger.

_Maybe it's the feelin', or maybe it's the freedom. Maybe it's the shady spot where we park the truck when things get hot. Where we park the truck when things get hot._

"A-alright. I've been in, now it's time to get out," he said, trying to turn and tear out of the water. I held him firmly by the wrist and looked at him.

"Na uh, not yet. Just bend your knees," I instructed, sinking down so the water was around my neck. He groaned and looked at me desperately. "Now." He huffed and dropped down, hissing slightly at the cold. Still holding his hand, I dunked under the water real quick to wet my head and popped back up. "Just your head and then we'll swim," I said.

"Come on _. Please don't make me do anymore," he begged. I rolled my eyes and smirked at him. I kissed him softly, surprising him slightly and making my heart skip a beat. I pulled him under the water, using his shock to my advantage and keeping our lips together and quickly came back up. Arthur was spluttering as I pulled away.

"_!" he shouted. I simply shrugged my shoulders and grinned.

"If you want me you'll have to catch me," I teased and took off splashing through the creek. Arthur stood flabbergasted behind me before taking a deep breath and following after me, completing forgetting his fear of not being able to swim.

_Makes me wanna take a back road, some old back road. Get right with my soul. Now all I gotta do is take some old back road._

We spent the rest of the afternoon swimming, laughing, playing and eating. We finally packed up after hours under the sun and headed home. It was just after dark when we got to the house. I walked in and headed up the stars with Arthur close behind me; Alfred was still saying his 'goodbyes' to dear, sweet Amelia. I opened my door and then turned to face Arthur.

"So?" I said, drawing it out as I leaned against the doorjamb.

"So," Arthur said, leaning forward, "I know it's rather hastened and that we've only just met each other, but it feels like I've known you for my whole life. It might seem improper, but I think I love you," he murmured, wrapping an arm around my waist and brushing hair away from my sunburnt cheek. My heart pounded in my chest as I struggled to breathe properly.

"I think I love you too," I whispered, encircling his neck with my arms. He glanced between my eyes and my lips before kissing me. I could feel the blood rushing to my face and the way the entirety of my skin burned and tingled. I was in love. Truly and undeniably in love. Arthur pulled back and rested his forehead on mine.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he questioned, cupping my face. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course you'll see me. You technically live here now." I giggled, watching him roll his green eyes. "Yes, you'll see me tomorrow." He grinned and kissed me quickly. I pulled back and rubbed my nose against his. "It's a date," I breathed. I laughed and kissed his nose. "Night hun!" I said and walked into my room. I jumped and landed on my bed. I squealed into my pillow, unable to contain it. I flipped onto my back, letting the elation slow leave and let exhaustion take over. It had been one heck of a day. Even as I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed, I couldn't get the feel of his lips against mine to go away. As I fell asleep, only one thought passed through my head. _I'm really in love._

* * *

_Okay first! The first two days are consecutive, one right after the other. The next time it's skipped a few weeks. Summer's three months in this XD and after that first part, the point of view changes to first! okay, if ya'll are confused I'm sorry!_

Songs!  
**Honkytonk badonkadonk** - [link]  
**Hicktown** - [link]  
**Take a back road** - [link]  
  
_I know Amelia is Fem!America's name, but it was the best thing I could think of, pleeeeease don't harp to me about it! It's not americest or anything, it's just a pretty name and goes well with the story! Thank you!_

_I figured I had enough experience I might as well write a country fic XD Okay, for those of you who don't know. Chicken and dumplings look pretty disgusting. It's boiled chicken thighs that've been chopped up and dough that's been cut into squares and then you let it simmer in the broth the chicken was boiled in._

_Watching a cow give birth can't be an easy experience to watch, espically for and Englishman that's always been kinda high class. Um... I can't think of anything else off the top of my head, if you have questions, please don't hesitate to ask, I know us rednecks can be kinda wierd XD I love ya'll and yes, there will be a part 2! I'm not done yet! If I missed something, lemme know!_

**_Comments make you sexy~!_**


	2. Country Lovin'

"_(n/n)_!" I groaned tiredly and lifted my head from my pillows. I look at my alarm clock and vowed to kill whoever was waking me up. It was six freakin' thirty! "_!" I sat up, trying to resist the urge to growl.

"What!?" I snapped, pushing my tangled mess of hair out of my face. My door flew open and a large body was immediately squishing mine.

"It's finally rained!" Alfred shouted right in my ear. I moaned and squirmed under my brother.

"Do you wanna wake Ma up? Quiet down and get off! I can't breathe Al," I wheezed. Alfred rolled off and squatted beside my bed.

"We can go mud boggin'!" It poured last night!" he cried excitedly. I sighed before I realized what he'd said. I sat straight up and looked at him, my eyes wide. His own sky blue eyes were sparkling with anticipation. I threw my hands up in victory.

"Yes!" I squealed, jumping up and bouncing on my bed. Alfred joined me until a loud demand met our ears.

"Have you heathens no concept of the meaning of sleep?!" Arthur asked. He was standing in my door way, arms crossed and foot taping. I beamed at him and jumped off the bed.

"We're goin' mud boggin'!" I said, tackling the Brit to the ground in a hug. He looked at me as if he hadn't heard what I'd just said.

"We're going where now?" he asked, helping me back to my feet. I giggled as I hopped from foot to foot in from of him.

"Mud boggin'! Oh you'll love it, I promise!" I gushed. I didn't squeal over guys or sappy romance movies, but giving me the chance to go mud bogging and you hold the key to my heart. "Al! You'll have to help him get ready! I'm so excited!" I couldn't stop shaking I was so happy. "What time do you wanna go?" I asked, turning back to my brother.

"Now of course! The sun'll be up by the time we start ridin'," he replied, hurrying out of my room. "Come on Artie, we're gonna get ya ready," he said and grabbed Arthur's arm. I laughed and ran back into my room. I grabbed a one piece swim suit out of my drawer and pulled it on. I snatched a pair of cutoff jeans off the floor and shimmied into them and then pulled on a plain white T-shirt. They were most fun to mess up.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail and then yanked a set of keys off the wall. I ran into the hall where Alfred and Arthur were waiting. They were dressed in pretty much the same fashion as I was. All three of us were barefoot. I pounced of Alfred's back and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Come on Al! To the shed!" He ran downstairs and I looked to make sure Arthur was following. We jogged out of the house, through the semi-darkness and wet yard to the shed that was a little ways behind the house.

"Alright, you got the keys?" my brother asked as he set me down and opened the shed. I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"Do I have the keys?" I mimicked, holding up the two sets of keys. "Of course I have the keys," I said, tossing one to Alfred. He caught it and climbed onto his four wheeler. I turned and saw Arthur looking in the building uncertainly. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him in.

"C'mon you, we gotta go!" I sat on the four wheeler and turned the key in the ignition. Arthur was still looking disapprovingly at the thing. "Up," I commanded, jerking a thumb behind me. He sighed and clambered up behind me. "You might wanna wrap your arms around me," I commented as I worked my vehicle out behind Alfred's. I felt his arms wrap around my middle and I gunned it. I jerked around Alfred and felt the Brit's arm tighten around me.

"_-_!" he yelped. I laughed and rode down the muddy road heading to our mud bogging spot. I flipped on the radio that Alfred had managed to install a few tears before he left for college.

_She's a hot little number in her pick-up truck. Daddy's sweet money done jacked it up. She's a party all-nighter from South Carolina. A bad mamajama from down in Alabama. She's a ragin', Cajun, lunatic from Brunswick; juicy Georgia peach with a thick southern drawl, sexy swingin' walk._

Alfred and I raced along the dirt path, spraying up mud and trying to get each other filthy. Our white T-shirts were already covered in dirt and brown water. I felt the Brit behind me tighten his grip and I chuckled softly. Poor Arthur, I knew he must have been wondering what crazy pills we'd taken this morning. I felt his nose pressed into my back as I pulled into a rain soaked field.

_She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays. That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay. Country._

"Alright Artie. You're gonna wanna hang on tight," I said, slowing to a stop and turning to look over my shoulder. The sun was just starting to peek over the trees and it made Arthur's blonde hair give off and soft sorta glow.

"Love, w-what are we doing?" he asked, peering down as his now very muddy feet. I grinned and turned around to kiss him.

"You," I said, tapping his nose, "are going to learn the true meaning of being redneck." I giggled and turned back around. "Alright! Ready Al!"

_Mama taught her how to rip up a town. Honey dripping honey from a holler in Kentucky. Getcha flippin' kinda trippy like a Mississippi hippie. She's a Kansas, princess. Crazy mothertrucker; under cover lover. Thick southern drawl; sexy swingin' walk._

Alfred and I drove around, dipping into big ol' holes, bouncing around, spraying mud and dirt everywhere. I was laughing my head off at the adrenaline pumping through my system. It had been years since I'd done this. I deflated a little though, as I felt Arthur tensing and quivering as he clung to my waist. I sighed and tried to think. I didn't want the Englishman to not enjoy himself. I slowed down a little bit and turned to look at him.

"Relax a little bit hun. You've gotta be laid back to enjoy this," I told him. His clothes were covered in grass and mud. His messy hair was matted with wet dirt and didn't even look blonde anymore. His green eyes stood our brilliantly against the brown.

"R-relax!? Do you see what you're doing? How can you possibly relax?" he asked desperately. I giggled and shrugged.

"I grew up doin' things like this. C'mon Arthur, just loosen up a bit and try to have fun," I said. "Just keep your hands on my hips instead of wrapped around me." He sighed worriedly but complied. I could just barely feel his nails through my shirt and swimsuit. I could feel tingles down my spine.

_Country from her cowboy boots to her down home roots. She's country, from the song she plays to the prayers she prays._

I continued riding around and I could sense Arthur relaxing more, becoming more comfortable as we rode. I slowly sped up and grinned as he shouted in elation. He was finally having some fun.

"You comin'? We got one more thing to do!" Alfred called. I looked at the filthy man and nodded.

"Heck yea! Let's go!" I yelled. I shot forward and followed Alfred through the messy field. We stopped when we came to the edge of a large mud hole. I turned off the vehicle and stood up on the seat.

"What is this?" Arthur asked as he looked up at me. I laughed and pulled him to his feet. He stood next to me on the seat, trying to get his balance. I grinned widely and placed a hand on his back.

"This, dear Arthur, is the definition of fun!" I cried and shoved him forward. He yelled out as he fell and landed in the muddy water. I shouted and jumped in after him.

_She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayer she plays. That's the way she was born and raised. She ain't afraid to stay country. Yea, she's nothing but country._

I heard a splash and knew Alfred had joined us in the shallow pool. Arthur surfaced, his skin now a nice light, muddy brown.

"Wow Artie! You gotta tan!" Alfred said, and proceeded to fall back laughing. Arthur growled and lunged for my brother. I watched, clutching my sides as they wrestled around. We threw mud, dunked each other, and messed around all before breakfast. I somehow lost my pony tail in all the fun. The sun was up and in the sky when my stomach growled. I leapt up and out of the pit and jumped onto my four wheeler.

"My stomach's startin' to talk boys and I bet mama has biscuits! You'd better hurry up!" I sang and started the four wheeler. Arthur, being the lithe and nimble devil he was, jumped up quickly behind me. "You'd better hurry Al!" I teased and started for the road.

We made it home in record time and saw our mother standing on the front porch. e parked the four wheelers in the yard. They would definitely need washing later. We walked to the steps, grinning up at my mama. We were covered from head to toe in mud and the like. We had mud and dirt caked onto our clothes and in our hair. Grass and muddy water stuck to our skin.

_From the backwoods. She's a homegrown, down to the bone, she's country._

"Did ya'll have fun?" she asked as she looked us over. We nodded vigorously, making our dirty hair fly around. "Arthur, how was your time mud boggin'?" she asked. The Brit flushed lightly and scratched his neck.

"It was fun. Took some getting used to, but it was enjoyable after a while," he replied, grinning sheepishly up at my mother. She laughed and nodded her head.

"That's good! Well, breakfast's ready and on the table, but you are not allowed a toe in this house until you're clean. Go 'round back and clean up. Hurry before the grits get cold!" she called as she walked back into the house. We ran to the back of the house and grabbed the house. I turned the water on a sprayed the boys.

"Holy crap that's cold!" Alfred yelled as he jumped around, trying to get clean and avoid the water at the same time. Eventually, Arthur stole the hose from me and sprayed me. I squealed as the ice water drenched me. I grabbed Arthur and kissed him, effectively distracting him long enough to take the water hose back and stick it down his shorts.

"Love you Artie!" I yelled as I ran through the back door still dripping water all over the place.

"Artie." He turned over in his sleep, mumbling something to soft to understand. "Arthur," I whispered, smacking him lightly on the side of the head. He grunted and opened his green eyes.

"_? What-? What are you doing in here?" he asked, sitting up slightly. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"C'mon, get up. We're goin' fishin'," I replied, going through his drawers. He gaped at me as I pulled out his swim trunks and a T-shirt. I was simply dressed in a tank top and shorts along with my hat.

"In the middle of the night?" he asked, swinging his legs off the bed. He knew by now he was going whether he wanted to or not.

"Yep! No better time," I replied. "Change into these and meet me down stairs, but be quiet." I said. I walked out of his room and crept downstairs. I waited patiently and finally heard him walking down the hall.

"_," he said softly. I smiled and called him over.

"Come on," I muttered and helped him outside. We walked through the moonlit yard to my four wheeler. I checked to make sure that the two fishing poles and the bait were strapped onto the back and hopped on. Arthur got on behind me and held onto my waist. He rested his head against my neck and sighed tiredly.

"Love, why are we going fishing at night in the dark?" he asked as I started the engine and drove away from the house.

"Because, I wanted to get you all alone so I could feed you to the fishes," I said seductively, trying not to giggle. I heard him snort softly and squeezed my middle.

"Mhm, of course you did," I murmured, resting his chin on my shoulder. I laughed and leaned against him as I drove through the wood.

_Lazy yella moon comin' up tonight, shinin' through the trees. Crickets are singing and lightning bugs are floating on the breeze._

I parked next the creek I'd brought us to and hopped off. No one else knew where this was. It was my own special get away. I grabbed our fishing poles and waited for Arthur. He hooked his arm through mine after he slid down and we sat down and stuck our feet in the water. It was cool and soothing compared to the muggy heat of the night. I baited our hooks and we cast out our lines.

"And now we wait," I stated, setting my pole in a hole in the ground. I flopped back into the cool grass and fanned myself. It was so hot and humid. I'd definitely have to go for a dip in the water. Arthur lay down beside me and sighed.

"I could never see this many stars in London or New York," he murmured, resting his hands behind his head. I smiled and looked up at the sky.

_Lyin' on our backs and countin' the stars where the cool grass grows. Down by the river in the full moonlight. We'll be fallin' in love in the middle of the night._

"You know, no one else knows where this is," I said, turning onto my side to look at Arthur. He turned his head and raised a large eyebrow.

"Oh really?" he asked. I nodded, flopping onto my stomach and playing with the grass in front of me.

"Mhm, you're the first person I've ever brought here," I replied, pulling up the blades of grass. He nodded his head and went back to looking at the sky.

"So, do fish really bite at night?" he inquired. I looked at him and grinned.

"Oh yeah! catfish and carp mostly, but this isn't the spot to catch catfish or carp," I murmured, leaning up over him.

_And it don't matter if we sit forever and the fish don't bite. Jump in the river and cool ourselves from the heat of night._

His bright green eyes widened as he looked at me almost greedily. "W-well then, what kind of fish _can_ you catch here?" he asked, reaching up to cup my face. I laughed and jumped up off him, pulling my shirt and shorts off as I ran to creek side.

"Why don't you come find out?" I said, tossing the clothes to the side and slipping out of my bra and underwear. I watched Arthur gulp as I undressed in the moonlight. The silver light cast shadows over my body, only showing the contours to Arthur's watchful eyes. "Coming?" I questioned before leaping into the cool water. It felt good after sitting in the heat. It washed over me comfortably.

I turned and saw Arthur slipping out his few bits of clothing. I lowered myself into the water up to my eyes as I waited for him. I heard a splash and knew he'd followed me.

_You and me goin' fishin' in the dark. Lyin' on our back and countin' the stars where the cool grass grows. Down by the river in the full moonlight._

I submerged completely and swam towards him. I was shaking with nervousness and anticipation. I could just barely see him through the dark water as the moonlight shined down. I brushed the Brit's leg and felt him jump. I giggled, releasing a stream of bubbles.

"Hi there," I said, surfacing to reveal my head. He looked down and rolled his eyes.

"Don't scare me like that," he muttered, crossing his arms. I grinned and tugged on his arm, trying to pull him down. I was too self-conscious at the moment to stand up completely naked. He complied willingly and I immediately crushed his lips with my own. He was shocked at first but kissed back deeply.

"A-Arthur..." I mumbled, pulling away and looking at him. "I-I... I've never..." I trailed off, figuring he'd understand. He smiled warmly and ran his thumb across my cheek.

"Neither have I. How about we take it one step at a time and figure it out together?" he said, wrapping his arms around my waist. I nodded and pulled him close again, kissing him with a sudden need.

_Down by the river in the full moonlight. We'll be falling in love in the middle of the night, just movin' slow. You and me go fishin' in the dark._

I couldn't have imagined a better night. Moans, gasps, kisses. It made a beautiful symphony accompanied by the crickets and other sounds of the night. Unimaginable pleasure was the only thing I could comprehend before the night ended.

"Artie!" I saw his head turn as he walked out of the house. "Come on! I'm takin' ya ridin'! 'Bout time I figure!" I called from spot on Carella's back. She was my beautiful black and gray dappled Appaloosa. I was going taking Arthur riding and I could control my horse the best. I didn't want anything to happen unexpected and someone get hurt.

"Your father needed me-" he started, but stopped as somebody yelled something from the kitchen. He sighed and walked towards me. "You people are crazy," he said as soon as he was close enough so he didn't have to yell. I laughed and looked down at him.

"You're just now figuring that out?" He shook his head and rolled his eyes. I grinned and held out my hand He took it and I instructed him on how to climb up onto the saddle. After a few failed attempts, he finally managed to get on behind me. "Took ya long enough," I teased.

"Hush," he muttered, slapping my thigh gently. I smiled and leaned against his lean chest. He'd gained a little more muscle since over the three months he'd been staying with me and my family and it felt _so_ good.

"Put your arms around me?" I asked more that stated. He did so and I sighed at the familiarity and security of his strong arms. "I love you Arthur," I said, urging my horse forward.

"I love you too _," he replied softly, kissing my cheek.

_It's a dead end street, tryin' to love me. Yeah, I'll wreck your world. I can see why they're all talkin', lookin' back at my past._

Carella galloped around the large open field, happy and content as cold be. I wish I could say the same. Normally the wind tugging at my hair and Carella's joyful neighing was the most comforting thing in the world, but now...

"Arthur... do you have to go?" I asked, slowing my horse to trot. I heard him sigh, as if he expected this conversation to come up and I felt tears spring to my eyes. Two weeks. That's all I had left with the Englishman before he went back to college with Alfred.

_Til my last day, til my last breath. Of everyone that can, I can love you the best. Til my last day, I'll be lovin' you, all the way up, til they lay me down._

"You know I don't want to love," he said, pressing his cheek against my own. I nodded, leading Carella around the edge of the forest. "Please don't cry love. You know I absolutely hate having to leave you." I took a deep, trembling breath, letting salty tears sting my eyes as they fell.

"I-I'm sorry," I whispered, wiping my eyes. He tightened his arms around my waist and kissed my jaw. He carefully took the reins from me and brought Carella to a stop.

"Come on," he said, leaning me forward so he could climb off. He landed on his feet and held his arms out for me. I swallowed and swung my leg over the saddle and slid into his arms.

_Somewhere deep inside your angel eyes I found a place to rest. Don't ever doubt that I'll be around, and baby don't you ever forget_

Arthur slapped Carella on the rear and she took off, running through the tall grass. I knew she'd come back to the barn to have her saddle taken off later. Arthur wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug and rubbing my back as I tried not to cry.

"It's okay love, let it out," he murmured, rocking us back and forth gently. I broke down as he held me, whispering in my ear. I cried into his chest, begging him not to go. My heart ached at the thought of not being with him for so long.

"A-Arthur," I whimpered, wiping at my eyes. "I can't stand being alone by myself for a whole year." He gave a small smile and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Perhaps you won't have to wait for an entire year. Whenever Alfred comes home on breaks, maybe I can come with him, if your parents will allow it," he offered, rubbing tears away with his slender fingers. I could feel the newly formed callouses from his work on the farm. Just three months and it felt like a whole lifetime, and yet not anywhere near enough time.

_All the way up, til they lay me down, six feet under the cold hard ground. Til my last day, I'll be lovin' you. Darlin' yes I will_

"You... you mean that. You'll come back?" I asked, holding his hand against my cheek and looking up at him. He nodded and leaned forward to kiss my forehead.

"Of course I will _. I love you so much, it hurts just thinking being away from you. Time will fly by though and before you know it I'll be home," he whispered, running his lips along my temple and cheek. I giggled and rubbed my nose against his.

"And then you can finish college and we can get married," I murmured, wrapping my arms around his neck. He nodded, encircling my waist with his arms.

"Of course, and we'll live happily ever after," he finished and kissed me tenderly. I sighed and kissed him back. "I'm going to miss you like crazy, but I'll be back soon, I promise," he said, kissing my face all over. I laughed and shook my head.

"Okay, but you'd better be careful while up there. Promise me you'll come back?" I begged, looking at him with wide eyes. He smiled and kissed me softly.

"I promise love, I'll come back no matter what," he replied. I grinned happily up at him, all traces of sadness gone. I jumped and tackled him to the ground.

"I love you Arthur Kirkland, more than anything on earth," I said, grabbing his collar and kissing him. He laughed against the kiss and held me close.

"I love you too _."

_Of everyone that can, I can love you the best. Til my last day, I'll be lovin' you. All the way up, til they lay me down, six feet under the cold hard ground. Til my last day, I'll be lovin' you_

"Mommy! Mommy!" I looked up from the soup I was stirring, adjusting the baby on my hip. Annie, my second oldest child, was bouncing up and down by the door, her messy _(h/c)_ hair flying around her face. Her coveralls were slipping down her shoulders just a bit. I quirked an eyebrow, trying to keep from laughing.

"What is it dear?" I asked, setting Sarah, my youngest child that I was holding, on the ground and wiping my hand on the apron tied around my slightly swollen belly. She pointed and continued jumped as I walked into the living room holding Sarah's small hand.

"Daddy's home!" she cried, trying to open the screen door. My eyes widened and I picked Sarah up so I could rush to the door. My husband's large blue truck was parked outside and he was climbing out of it. I set Sarah down next to her older sister and rushed out the door.

_And that summer sun had me sweatin' like a dog, so I cooled off in the creek and it was back to work in that dad-gum heat_

I was cussin' out loud, thinkin' 'bout quittin', lookin' back now, I'm sure glad I didn't

"Arthur!" I yelled. He turned his head and smiled at me. My heart fluttered in my chest like it did every time he came home safe and sound. I threw myself into arms, wrapping my own around his neck. "You're home!" He laughed and spun me around gently.

"Yes, I'm home love," he said and pulled away to look at me. "Goodness, I don't think I've seen you looking lovelier," he said. I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

"Mmm, I missed you so much," I mumbled against his lips. He sighed and pressed his forehead to mine. He didn't get the chance to speak, however.

"Daddy!" I turned and saw Annie running towards us as fast as her seven year old feet would carry her. Arthur squatted down and held his arms out. The little girl crashed into her father and knocked them both to the ground. He laughed and lifted his daughter above his head.

_She was all tanned-up and my kind of pretty. When her eyes met mine, I was thinkin' that I sure love my job._

As the days got shorter, our talks got longer. The kisses got sweeter and the feelings got stronger. So we'd hop in the truck and get all tangled up every chance we got

"Hello angel. How've you been," the blonde asked, standing up and pulling the girl into his arms. She began prattling on about what had happened since he left and Arthur listened intently to her silly nonsense. I giggled softly before I realized...

"Annie, where's your sister?" I asked, about to take off towards the house. She looked at me and pointed towards the front door. I looked and sighed in relief. "Thank you honey," I said, walking up to my oldest child and taking Sarah out of his arms.

"It's no problem mom," Al said around the piece of hay in his mouth. Alfred was fifteen, eight years older than Annie, and was taking care of the farm practically by himself. I did what little I could since I was pregnant and had to take care of Sarah. I had Annie help with what she was able to. Alfred was named after his uncle, naturally, and was a hard working kid. He always did what I asked without complaint and I don't know what I would do without him. He had blonde hair like his father and my eyes.

"Alfie! Daddy's home!" Annie squealed, squirming in Arthur's arms. Alfred chuckled and walked up to his father.

"Hey dad, glad you're finally home," he said, hugging him. Arthur smiled and returned the gesture.

"Good to see you too. Have you been taking care of things?" he asked as we started back to the house. The teenager nodded. "Good. You can tell me what's left for the day and I'll finish up." I turned to argue but the Brit kissed me. "Al's been doing all this by himself for two weeks. I can do a little work before supper," he said, opening the door for us. Annie jumped out of Arthur's arms and followed her brother in.

"You're going to overwork yourself," I muttered, switching Sarah to my other hip. Arthur snorted and reached for his youngest daughter.

"You are the one who's five months pregnant and having to take care of three children and a huge farm. It's time I take care of you," he replied, pulling Sarah into his arms.

_We got married last spring. Oh, and there ain't no better life for me._

I'm still haulin' hay and feedin' the hogs and that summer sun's got me sweatin' like a dog. So I cool off in the creek

"Daddy," the little girl managed, holding her chubby hands up to Arthur's face. He smiled and kissed the child's small fingers.

"Hello there poppet," he said, holding Sarah securely in his arms. I smiled and walked back into the kitchen with Arthur trailing behind. I walked over to the large pot sitting on the stove and pulled the lid off. "Mmm. That smells absolutely amazing darling. Please tell me it's that wonderful vegetable soup your mother used to make for us."

"Yes it is," I laughed as I stirred the thick soup. I felt his breath on my neck and shivered.

"I can't wait to taste it," he whispered and kissed my temple. I blushed pink and heard him chuckle. "Alright dear. I'm going to go get some work done. Please be careful," he said, setting a large hand on my belly. I smiled and kissed him softly.

"I promise, now go on and hurry up. Supper'll be ready soon," I said, taking Sarah back from him. He grinned and pecked my forehead.

"Alright love, I'll be back," he said and walked back into the living room and out the door. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Your daddy's crazy," I told Sarah, "but I don't know what I'd do without him." She giggled and clapped her hands together. "I love you too silly," I said, kissing her forehead.

_Now I'm on the tractor, she's on my mind and I can't wait 'til it's quittin' time. And just when I think it can't get no hotter, I come home to the farmer's daughter. Yeah_

The farmer's daughter. Hey, baby

A few hours later, we sat down to supper. We all caught up, talking about this and that and what had happened while Arthur was gone. The children finished quickly and said goodnight before running down the hall towards their rooms. Arthur grabbed Sarah from her highchair and carried her upstairs to her nursery while I grabbed the dishes and placed them in the sink. I debated on cleaning them and decided to just rinse them out and wash them later.

I walked upstairs and peeked my head into Sarah's room. I smiled as I saw Arthur singing softly to the little girl. I saw her eyes drooping as he laid her in her crib. I backed out of the room and walked to mine and Arthur's. I changed into a night shirt and a part of pajama bottoms. I felt a pair of strong, warm arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Hello love," Arthur whispered, kissing down my neck. I giggled and turned to wrap my arms around his neck.

"Hi," I said, running my fingers through his blonde hair. He quickly closed the distance between us and kissed me. I sighed and leaned against him. I felt him smirk and then I yelped slightly as he lifted me into his arms. "Arthur!" I said, holding onto him tightly.

"Shh love. You don't want to wake Sarah," he said, carrying me to our bed. He set me down carefully and then leaned down towards my stomach. He lifted my shirt up and began kissing my protruding belly.

"I... love... you," he mumbled in between kisses. I laughed lightly, brushing my hand through his hair.

"Who are you talking to? Me or the baby?" I asked. He crawled back up to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Both," he said, kissing my forehead. I smiled and rested my head on his chest. "I'm so very glad I'm home" he whispered, kissing my ear. I smiled and ran a finger down his back.

"Me too. I missed you," I replied, kissing the dip between his collarbone. I could feel my eyelids drooping as sleep came crashing down around me. "I love you Arthur." He chuckled and kissed the top of my head as he pulled the covers up around us.

"I love you too _. More than anything else on earth."

* * *

Songs  
**She's Country** - [link]  
**Fishing in the Dark** - [link]  
**Til My Last Day** - [link]  
**Farmer's Daughter** - [link]

Here is the second part! Mud bogging is the best thing in the world! There is nothing that tops it! I absolutely adore all these songs and I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Comments make ya sexy!


	3. Lil' Alfred: City Girl

**Okay, if you have not read my fanfic, EnglandxReader: Country Girl, you might want to read it first because this won't make any sense if you don't! If you don't care, then go right ahead and read this! For those of you who have read my story, for the American Alfred, I'm using his actual name: Alfred. For Arthur's Alfred, I'm just going to call him Al. Hope that helps! Ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm comin'! I'm comin'! Hold yer horses!" Alfred F. Jones called as he rushed down the stairs of his large house. After graduating college and making sure Arthur was treating his sister right, he and Amelia had moved up to New York. They loved the country, it's where they'd been raised, but they were definitely ready to move uptown. They still visited all the time, but now lived in the big city.

He passed his wife, who was cooking lasagna in the kitchen. "Smell's amazing honey! Keep it up!" Amelia laughed as her husband walked passed. Alfred made it to the door and threw it open, revealing his blonde haired, brown eyed nephew. "Hey boy! How are you?" he cried, pulling the nineteen year old into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Uncle Alfred," Al wheezed, not even squirming in the older man's grip. Alfred Kirkland was used to his uncle's hugs. Alfred put the teenager down and grinned at him. "Ma said to say thanks again for lettin' me stay here while I'm at college." Alfred chuckled and waved his hand dismissively

"I told her it was no problem! You're glad to stay up here as long as you like," he replied. "John and Josephine are out right now but they'll be back soon. Come on, I'll help you get your stuff to the guest bedroom." Al watched as his uncle lifted his suitcases with ease and started down the hall. "So when do your classes start?" the older asked.

"In about two weeks," Al replied. Hi uncle nodded his head and opened a door to their left.

"So that means we'll get to show you around and help you get your bearin's in no time! Well, here's your room. You can go ahead and unpack and then come watch the football game with me!" Alfred said, setting the boy's bags down. Al nodded and grinned at his uncle.

"Alright! Thank ya," he said. Alfred chuckled and walked out of the room. The blonde teenager sighed and scratched the back of his head. This was all so new to him. He'd barely managed to make it to his uncle's house. This city was so huge! He put all his clothes away and made his way back out. He looked in one doorway and saw his aunt standing over the sink.

"Hey Aunt 'Melia," he said, waving at the energetic woman. She turned and grinned at her nephew.

"Hey there honey! I was wonderin' when you were gonna get here," she replied happily. He laughed and walked over to the woman and hugged her. She returned the gesture and then went back to stirring the tea she was making'.

"So what's for supper?" Al asked as he sat down at the kitchen table. Amelia picked up the sweet tea, put a lid on it and set it in the refrigerator.

"Lasagna," she replied. They both looked up as the front door opened and closed.

"Mama! Where're ya at?!" Amelia laughed and called back to her son.

"In here John! And someone else too!" She and Al watched as two figures walked into the kitchen. John, the taller of the two, was the spitting image of his father. He had short, sandy hair, bright, dazzling blue eyes and the same muscular build as Alfred.

Josephine, his twin sister, had long hair that was just a touch light than her brother's that was currently pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes were the same sparkling blue as her brother's and she a slight cowlick on the back of her head. She wore a set of square cut glasses and had the determined look that her mother always wore.

"Hey Al! What's up!" John asked, walking over to his cousin. Al stood up and greeted him, pulling him into a quick hug. John was only a year or so younger than Al. Josephine ran over and pulled him into the same kind of hug his uncle had.

"It's so good to see you Ally!" she gushed excitedly. Like mother like daughter. Al took a deep breath as she let him go.

"It's good to see you too Josey," he replied. They chatted quietly and failed to notice Alfred coming up behind them. He yelled and scooped all of them into a huge hug.

"Isn't this fun? We'll get to show your cuz around and all hang out now!" Alfred shouted. The three of them groaned and squirmed in the man's hold. It was going to be a long college term.

_She grew up in the city in a little subdivision. Her daddy wore a tie, mama never fried a chicken. Ballet, straight-As, most likely to succeed. They bought her a car after graduation, sent her down South for some higher education. Put her on the fast track to a law degree_

"Love you mom," I said, kissing her cheek and zipping my jacket up. She smiled and hugged me quickly.

"Love you too sweetie! Would you mind picking up a gallon of milk on your way home?" she asked. I nodded my head and headed to the door.

"Yes ma'am! Be home later!" I called. I walked out and jumped into my car. I started the engine and pulled out of the driveway. First day at college and I didn't want to be late. I drove through the New York, which was a complete pain. I maneuvered my way through the cars and down the streets and in less the twenty minutes I was pulling into the parking lot. I grabbed my book bag and pulled it over my shoulder.

I locked my car, straightened my skirt and hurried into the large building. I'd visited the college a few weeks before and pretty much memorized where all my classes were. My parents had decided that I was to be lawyer and that's what I was planning on doing, even if it wasn't what I wanted.

There were students milling about inside the main lobby, waiting for their classes to start. I looked at my watch and saw I had about an hour until my first class started. I figured I could hang out at the library until then. I walked down a few hallways, going this way and that to get to the large sanctuary. That's what I called it anyway. Even though my parent's wanted me to be a lawyer, I didn't want to really be a lawyer. I wanted to be an artist.

I made it to the library quickly and walked in. There weren't very many people there and I smiled. It would be nice and quiet. I greeted the librarian quickly and made my way to the renaissance art books. I adored looking at all styles of art, especially from the renaissance period. I found the aisle and my heart skipped a beat as I looked down it.

The hottest and yet cutest boy I'd ever seen was standing right before me. He had blonde hair that had a forever bed head look and warm, pretty brown eyes. He had a dark tan and was wearing a simple white T-shirt which made his skin look even darker. He had on a pair of faded jeans that had holes in the knees. To complete the look, he was wearing a pair of cowboy boots and holding a straw hat.

_Now she's coming home to visit holding the hand of a wild-eyed boy with a farmers tan._

She's riding in the middle of his pickup truck blaring Charlie Daniels, yelling, Turn it up! They raised her up a lady but there's one thing they couldn't avoid. Ladies love country boys.

"Hi there," he said, sticking out his hand. My eyes widened slightly and my breath hitched. His accent. Oh my gosh, he had the most amazing, thick southern accent in the world. _What in the world! Get ahold of yourself! It's just a guy! A really, really cute guy that's not from around here and might need to be shown around._

"O-oh! H-hello," I said, taking his hand and smiling as I finally composed myself. He grinned and I nearly swooned. "How are you?" I asked, giving him my own shy smile. He chuckled a bit and blushed.

"Actually, I'm a bit lost. I'm new to the city and I have absolutely no idea where I'm headin'. Would you mind helpin' me out?" he asked a bit helplessly. I squealed internally and nodded.

"Of course. Let me see your schedule," I said. He dug through his pockets and pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper. I held back a giggle and took it from him. "Well, it looks like your first class is in F building. Come on, I'll show you how to get there." He gave me an apologetic grin and followed me out of the library.

We walked around the huge campus, talking about different things when we eventually made it to his classroom. I looked at him and bit my lip. He seemed like a really nice kid and I actually really kinda liked him. He also looked like he might need more help getting around. Before I could open my mouth, he spoke up.

"Do you think we could hang out sometime? You're the first person I've met that's actually been nice to me since I got here," he said, scratching the back of his head nervously. My heart almost broke at the look on his face. I nodded and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Yea! I'd love to! Are you staying here at the college?" I asked as I jotted down my number real quick. He shook his head.

"Nah, I'm staying with my uncle," he informed me. My eyes widened and I wondered what his uncle was like if he wasn't from around here. "Oh, I never got your name." I looked up and blinked.

"_, _(f/n)_ _(l/n)_. And you are?" I asked, handing him the piece of paper.

"Alfred Kirkland, but can call me Al, everyone else does," he replied, grinning at me and folded the piece of paper up and stuck in his pocket. "I'll call you when I get home 'kay? It was nice meeting you _." He stuck his hat on his head and walked into his class room, looking back at me once. My heart was pounding in my chest and blood was rushing through my head. I was left completely breathless. I tried to shake it off, but little did I know…

_You know mamas and daddies want better for their daughters. Hope they'll settle down with a doctor or a lawyer in their uptown, ball gown, hand-me-down royalty._

They never understand why their princess falls for some camouflage britches and a southern-boy-drawl

~Six months later~

"Really!? You really want me to come and meet your parents over spring break?" I asked, sitting up on the couch and looking at Al. He nodded his head and smiled at me. Me and my southern sweetheart had been dating for almost five months. We'd hung out every day after that first meeting and one thing led to another; we got close and decided to get together. I grinned widely and leapt at him. I hugged him tightly and kissed him.

"Only if you want to though," he said somewhat sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm.

"Of course I want to!" I replied, then a thought occurred to me. "You'll probably have to meet my parents first," I informed him, gnawing on my lower lip and scrunching my eyebrows together. He tipped my chin up and smiled at me.

"I don't see a problem with that," he said sweetly. I chuckled and leaned into his chest.

"I wouldn't either, but my parents are really high class people and I don't want you to have to change for them," I said, crossing my arms over my chest as I thought. He laughed and the sound reverberated through his chest.

"Everything'll be alright. Just tell 'em you wanna visit your boyfriend's parents and that I'm more than willin' to meet them. Alfred and Amelia probably wouldn't mind either," he said. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. I'd met Alfred's aunt and uncle and his cousins and was immediately in love with his family. I thought the two adults were amazing, but they were a bit much for my parents. "Not Alfred and Amelia then?"

"Probably best not to just yet," I said, shaking my head. He chuckled and nodded.

"Alright then. Well, whenever you tell me and let me know," he said. I grinned and leaned up.

"Sounds like a plan," I murmured, tracing his jaw with my finger. "Mmm, I think I might just love you Alfred Kirkland." I kissed him softly, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I think I love you too," he mumbled against my lips. I chuckled and continued kissing him, enjoying the sweet, country, woodsyness that was Alfred.

"Hey kids! How're ya'll doin'?" Alfred's uncle stuck his head in and guffawed as the two of us yelped and jumped apart.

"Your uncle's and evil man," I muttered, settling into the country boy's hold. He laughed lightly and sighed as he wrapped his arms around me.

_Or why she's riding in the middle of a pickup truck blaring Hank Jr., yelling, Turn it up! They raised her up a lady but there's one thing they couldn't avoid. Ladies love country boys_

"Hey mom. Um, I wanted to let you know I'm going down and meeting Al's parents this week," I said, not looking up from my book. I waited, letting my eyes rove the pages but not letting the words sink in.

"Oh? And when were planning on leaving?" my mother asked. I winced slightly and looked up at her. Her _(e/c)_ eyes were looking at me expectantly with a thin eyebrow cocked.

"Um… today?" I said, giving a small grin. "I already have my stuff packed and I his parents are expecting me to make it!" I said quickly, begging silently that she'd let me go. She took a deep breath and set her cross-stitch aside.

"Are your father and I going to get to meet this mysterious boyfriend before you leave?" she asked, a small grin playing at her lips. My eyes widened and I nearly dropped my book.

"You… Your letting me go?" I asked, completely dumbfounded. She finally let the smile take over her lips and nodded.

"You've already got everything planned apparently and I wouldn't want to disappoint this boy's parents, but I'd at least like to meet the boy before you go," she said, looking at me. I stood up and ran to my mother, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you mama! Thank you so much! He'll be here within the next ten minutes! I can't believe it thank you!" I squealed excitedly. My mother sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome dear, just tell me next time you're planning something like this," she told me as I pulled away. I nodded my head in agreement and ran upstairs to get my bags.

Almost exactly ten minutes later the doorbell rang and I ran to get it. My father beat me to it however and opened it. Alfred stood there in a pair of torn jeans and a T-shirt.

"Hello. You must be Mr. _(l/n)_. It's a pleasure to meet sir," the teenager said and stuck out his hand. My father quirked an eyebrow but took Al's hand and shook it.

"And you are?" my daddy asked. Alfred looked back into the house and saw me. I gave a small, apologetic grin and mouth, 'sorry!' He sighed and smiled again.

"I'm Alfred Kirkland sir. _'s boyfriend," he replied.

"Yea daddy. He's the one I've been telling you about," I called from the stairs. My father looked back at me. I smiled and hurried down to them. "This is Alfred. The one I'm going on the trip with." My father's eyebrows raised but my mother walked in at that moment to save me.

"You're Alfred! _'s told us so much about you!" she said, pulling my boyfriend into a hug. I sighed in relief and smiled at my mother. "Well we probably shouldn't keep you. You two go on now and half fun. You be safe, you hear me _?" I nodded and blushed at my mother's double meaning.

"Yes ma'am. Love you! See both in a week!" I said and grabbed Alfred's arm. I snatched up my suitcase and towed him out the door. "Whew, that wasn't too bad," I muttered. Al laughed behind me and helped me throw my stuck into the already full bed of his uncle's truck and then opened the door for me.

"Hey there _(n/n)_! You ready to go?" Alfred asked as I jumped into the backseat. I nodded and buckled up as Al climbed in beside me. Once we were all in and buckled up, Alfred took off and we were headed down south.

_You can train em, you can try to teach em right from wrong but it's still gonna turn em on_

And they go riding in the middle of a pickup truck blaring Lynyrd Skynyrd, yelling, Turn it up! You can raise her up a lady but there's one thing You just can't avoid. Ladies love country boys. They love us country boys.

"Alfred!" I looked up and saw a woman with long brown hair running towards the car. Alfred jumped out of the driver's seat and met the woman half way.

"Hey sis!" he yelled, spinning her around. I smiled and made the connection. That must have been Al's mother. Al helped me out of the car and shut the door behind me. The lady walked up to us and pulled my boyfriend into a tight hug.

"Oh honey I've missed you so much!" she said as she kissed the boys cheek. Al grinned and blushed slightly.

"I missed you too Ma," he said, laughing lightly. "Ma, this is _. _(n/n)_, this is my mama." I smiled at his mother and accepted the hug she gave.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Kirkland," I said as she pulled back.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you too dear. Al's sent all sorts of letters telling us about you," she said. I blushed slightly and she laughed. I watched as she turned and yelled into the house. "Arthur! Get your butt out here and help!"

"That your dad?" I asked Al. He nodded and when the man walked out I could see the resemblance immediately. He looked at me and smiled, already knowing who I was. Behind him came three little children. Two girls and a boy. "Are they your siblings?" I asked, curious as to why they were so much younger than him. He nodded again and pointed them out to me.

"Annie's the oldest one that looks just like my mama with brown hair and eyes. She's eleven. Sarah's got blonde hair and green eyes, like dad and is 5, and the youngest one is William who's 4 and a half," I nodded as the large family ran to us.

"Alfie!" Sarah cried as she shot past her older sister. Al laughed as his sister attached herself to his leg.

"Hey Al!" Annie said and hugged her brother. She immediately ran behind him and jumped on his back. The littlest one, however, made his way towards me. I squatted down so I was at eye level with the little one.

"Hi there," I said, smiling at William. He smiled right back and ran at me. I 'oofed' at the impact and picked him up.

"Al. Who's this?" Sarah asked as the oldest sibling picked her up. He laughed as we started towards the house.

"That's my girlfriend, _," he told the children. They all made big o's with their mouth and started giggling. I look at him and he simply rolled his eyes. The suitcases and such were all finally brought in and everything was put away and sleeping arrangements were made. Alfred and Amelia would take the guest bedroom. John and Al would sleep in his room. Sarah and William already had their own room and then me and Josephine would bunk with Annie.

Supper that night was kinda hectic but so much fun and so entertaining. We all made it to bed that night and got comfy. As I was settling into my sleeping bag, Annie looked down at me from her bed.

"_?" I looked up and saw her brown eyes filled with a curiosity of sorts. I looked up at her and nodded, signaling for her to continue. "Do you love Al?" I was surprised at the question, but nodded my head immediately.

"I do. I love Alfred with all of my heart," I replied. This made the girl's face brighten considerably. She nodded happily and then snuggled under her covers. I smiled and got comfortable under my own blankets. I was asleep almost as soon as I shut my eyes.

The week passed by in a blur. Al took my riding on his four wheeler. We went fishing. He rode me around on some of his horses. He, John and Josephine even took me mud bogging. I had never had so much fun in my life. I never wanted to leave this place. This was so amazing and fun and carefree. The day we had to leave, we were all packing up and getting the car ready. I was standing outside when Mrs. Kirkland snuck up beside me and leaned over the railing. She looked at me and smiled.

"I hope you had fun this week dear," she said, taking a deep breath and closing my eyes. "You and Al seem to fit together perfect." I blushed slightly and grinned.

"Thank you ma'am. I really enjoyed myself," I replied. She turned towards me and giggled. I quirked an eyebrow at her as she laughed.

"I hope this means you'll be coming back this summer," she stated, resting he hands on the porch railing. My eyes widened at her offer and then I looked behind me to see Al grinning from ear to ear. I turned back to his mother, happiness evident all over my face.

"Yes ma'am," I said, nodding my head, "you bet I will!"

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the lack of detail when he and the reader go down to his house, I was trying to get it up fast and I'm tired XP I went and I just used my hair and eye color for the kids and 'Mrs. Kirkland', because I wasn't too sure what to do, so sorry ya'll. I really hope this is okay! Hope ya'll like it!**


End file.
